Unexpected
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Repost. Sometimes people surprise you in a good way
1. Chapter 1

Reposting since ffnet decided it was hungry and ate some of the words :)

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lestrade/Molly pre-ship  
timeline: set between A Scandal in Belgravia and The Hounds of Baskerville

Doctor Molly Hooper rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly as she returned to her desk. She hated the first of the year. She was happy for new beginnings and clean slates and all that but it was inevitably busy. Busier every year. Not just with her case load but more paperwork. Molly never seemed to be caught up on one thing or the other. Plus with the department budget cuts her staff got smaller.

It was two weeks since Christmas and Molly was doing her best to forget the awful holiday party. She'd worked a double on new years which had helped. Now though as she sat down to yet another paper bagged lunch from home Molly began to wonder if anything would change. Despite her best intentions of maybe because of them Molly always seemed to be back at square one.

With a sigh the young brown haired woman sat down and scooted the chair closer. It was only then that she noticed the light purple paper bag with matching handles sitting on the far left corner of her desk. It'd been partially hidden by her metal folder divider. Puzzled Molly reached for it wondering who could've left her a present. It wasn't her birthday and if it was a belated Christmas present it was the wrong color wrapping. Molly picked up the small bag and sat back down. Flipping the square purple tag over Molly recognized Greg Lestrade's familiar scrawl.

_'Molly, saw this and thought of you. Greg'_

Pushing aside lavender tissue paper Molly found a round object wrapped carefully in the same color paper. Pulling the tape off gingerly the doctor opened the bindings to find a crystal light catcher the type people hung in windows. This was in the shape of a butterfly. The lights of the morgue already making colors dance off the crystal. Molly smiled and shook her head. How Greg had remembered that she used to collect them when she was little and was restarting her collection Molly didn't know. Maybe it was what made him such a good policeman. Or maybe it was what made him such a good friend or both. Either way it warmed her heart that he would not only take the time to purchase the gift but to deliver it to her office. Molly's cell phone rested next to her desk phone and she reached for it and flipped it open. She found Lestrade's number and sent a text. Molly knew if she called she'd trip over her words as always. She glanced over the text once before hitting send.

_"Thank you so much for the beautiful gift."_

Setting the phone aside Molly carefully placed the sun catcher in an inner compartment of her purse. Once that was done Molly finished her lunch. Just as she was throwing away the remains Molly's cell phone beeped. Finishing tossing the rubbish Molly opened her phone and saw a waiting text message. She clicked on it and found Greg's reply.

_"You're very welcome. Glad you liked it. "_

With a smile Molly put the phone aside, stood and went back to work. Sometimes people surprised you in a good way.


	2. ordinary day

I apologize for any funky formatting issues. Google chrome and ffnet aren't liking each other

Title: Ordinary day  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lestrade/Molly

The medium sized coffee shop was packed to standing room only that Tuesday morning as Molly Hooper stepped through the front door. It was eight am and the forecasted rain had turned to a rain and snow mix. The stiff wind wasn't helping Molly's mood. She was chilled to the bone just from the short walk from the tube. She was normally in an hour earlier but had missed her alarm and gotten up late hence missing her normal train. On the train Molly hadn't been able to find a seat and had been stuck between a group of loud teenagers. Now the familiar smells of pastry and coffee were most welcome.

There were six people in line ahead of her so Molly decided to check her phone messages and email as she waited. She shifted her medium sized black shoulder bag to her right shoulder and her closed umbrella under her other  
arm. Molly pulled out her blackberry and cleared the screen saver. She'd been surprised when her boss had given it to her last week. Maybe the department was slowly coming out of the dark ages after all. As Molly activated voicemail and raised the phone to her right ear she dropped the umbrella. Frowning the young doctor bent down to retrieve it. As she did another hand closed around the umbrella. She glanced up and was surprised to see a friendly face.

"Dreadful weather this morning, isn't it?"Lestrade commented as he straightened and handed the umbrella back to Molly.

Molly smiled her thanks and nodded as she shut the phone off. "Awful plus I overslept and missed my normal train..."

"Sounds like your day is no better than mine."Lestrade agreed as the line inched forward.

Molly studied her friend realizing with a start this was the first time she'd spent more than five minutes with Lestrade since Sherlock's Christmas party. If he'd needed case information it'd been over the phone. Half the time she'd gotten voicemail if they'd missed each other. Greg looked tired; dark circles under his eyes. Face a little thinner as if his meals had been more coffee than solid food.

"Do you…."Molly began than cleared her throat looking back at the counter ahead. "Do you want to share breakfast? If you have to get back that's perfectly understandable…"

Lestrade smiled and lightly touched Molly's right arm. "Best offer I've had in awhile. If they need me for anything they can always call."

Few minutes later orders were placed and Molly and Greg moved down to the next window. She waved off his offer to pay. Molly was happy to be able to return at least a little of the generosity Greg had showed her with the  
present. By the time their food and coffee was ready Molly found she was not. She had yet to put her phone away and had added her wallet to the jumble she was carrying. Flashing an apologetic look at her companion the  
young doctor hastily began putting things back in her bag.

Lestrade smiled and shook his head as he picked up their tray. "All under control."

Luck would have it that a table away from the window and towards the back opened up just as Lestrade stepped away from the counter. He led the way and Molly sat down happily on the left side of the table. She set her bag  
and umbrella to the right of her chair tucked out of the way by the wall. Still chilled Molly left her coat on. The pastry shop had extended it's breakfast menu recently due to popular demand. Now during peak hours served  
eggs, bacon, sausage and crepes on Thursdays. Molly's stomach growled at the heavenly smells coming from the two plates between her and Greg. One contained two muffins one blueberry one chocolate, and three bagels of  
various varieties. The other was piled high with eggs and sausage.

"Starved."Molly commented as she filled a small plate. "I had errands after work last night so I got home after supper and think it amounted to a bag of crisps. What about you?"

"Sandwich of some kind don't remember."Greg replied as he took a bite of bagel and a sip of coffee. "I'm glad we bumped into each other."

"Me too."Molly acknowledged as she took a long sip of coffee

"Been meaning to touch base with you.."Lestrade began. "I'm sure you've heard the rumor mill."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Remember I'm with dead people most of the time. Something wrong?"

Greg sighed and put down the bagel absently fiddling with the coffee mug. "My wife and I have officially separated. She's filing for divorce. Moved out last weekend."

"I'm sorry."Molly commented.

"It's alright."Lestrade stated as he absently set the bagel aside and began to cut into a piece of sausage. "Been coming for awhile."

Without thinking Molly reached over and took Greg's free hand in hers. He smiled briefly and squeezed it.

"You're a good person, Molly."Greg said softly not releasing the doctor's hand."Sherlock's an idiot for not realizing what's in front of him."

Molly felt heat rise to her cheeks and quickly removed her hand.

"I'm sorry."Lestrade apologized. "I shouldn't have..."

Molly shook her head. "It's okay...I'm trying to...trying to move past it. Not like there was ever anything to move past."

"Sometimes that's harder than an actual breakup."Greg commented as he set down his fork and took a sip of coffee.

Molly nodded and fiddled with a blueberry muffin not really hungry any more. Mercifully her phone chose that moment to ring.

"Sorry."Molly said as she took the device out of her bag and glanced at the display. "Have to take this."

"Understand."Lestrade acknowledged as he returned his attention to his meal.

"What do you mean they lost it?"Molly demanded into the phone after one of the techs had explained the reason for the call. "Never mind I'll ...be there soon. Get another sample ready."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow as Molly put her phone away. "Problems?"

Unhappily Molly nodded as she gathered her things. "One of the techs dropped a lab sample for a case that's due to go to trial in two weeks. Going to take four days to process another…..sorry I have to head back and handle this."

"I'll walk you."Greg offered as he stood and began to pile the dishes on the tray and grab his coat.

Molly smiled her spirits lifted by her friend's kindness. "That's not necessary."

Greg deposited the tray on a nearby trash bin and returned Molly's smile. "I know, I want to."

"Thanks."Molly acknowledged as she buttoned up her coat. "The way my luck's going…..who know's I'll probably fall into a sewer or something."

Lestrade laughed as they walked to the front door and stepped outside. "Good thing you ran into a member of the Scotland Yard then."

The wind had died down but the snow had changed back to rain and a rumble of thunder could be heard.

"Crazy weather."Greg muttered as he flipped the color of his jacket up

After Molly opened her umbrella Greg reached to take it from her and their hands touched briefly. When Molly risked a look at Greg she was astounded at the cascade of emotions she saw in his eyes. In a blink the turmoil was gone replaced with a twinkle as Lestrade smiled. Greg slipped an arm around Molly's shoulder's drawing her further under the protection of the umbrella. In too short of a time they were inside and warm. Not necessarily dry since halfway a strong wind gust attacked Molly's umbrella and it lost the battle.

"Sorry about the umbrella….guess I should've bought a new one."Molly commented as they stood in the deserted hallway outside her office.

Lestrade smiled as he shook water off his jacket. "Would've gotten wet anyway if I hadn't run into you. Don't worry about it."

"Guess I'll see you around."Molly commented.

Despite the troubles with the weather and the general bad luck of the morning. Molly had enjoyed her time in the café with Greg. It'd been comfortable; no pressure. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. It'd been a long time since Molly had felt that way around anyone.

Greg reached out and gently brushed a wet hair away from Molly's left cheek. Molly's breath caught in her throat as she realized Greg was going to kiss her. They'd been friends for awhile. She trusted him. If he wanted to take it to the next level Molly wouldn't mind. Greg's hand lingered on Molly's cheek as he lowered his head towards hers. Molly closed her eyes just as their lips touched. The kiss was tentative at first but quickly became passionate when neither pulled away. Just as Greg's arms encircled Molly drawing her close the real world interfered. With a muttered curse Greg broke the kiss as his beeper went off.

"Damn rotten timing."Lestrade grumbled as he ripped the small device off his belt and stared at the display. "Anderson, figures."

Molly smiled still trying to catch her breath from the kiss. Greg turned off the pager and pocketed it He kissed Molly quickly before stepping back.

"This morning was nice."Lestrade stated huskily. "We'll talk later; figure things out. This isn't a rebound thing...I promise you that, You're too important to me, Molly-girl."

"Okay."Molly replied weakly. It was the only thing she could think of to say.

With a smile Greg left. Molly watched him leave until he disappeared around the corner. Molly wanted to pinch herself to make sure the last half hour had been real. The way her heart was racing and threatening to escape her chest was proof that it had been. Maybe just maybe her luck was finally turning around. With a smile Molly turned and entered her office.


	3. chapter three

With life being what it was it was eight days before Molly saw Greg again. Well they'd seen each other at a crime scene mid-week but it'd been so busy she hadn't had time to say much more than what the victim's time of death was. Hardly romantic. Two phone calls and several texts later had gotten them to schedule dinner. It was Sunday and the weather was finally beginning to act like spring. Rain most of the time with spots of sun. At least it was warm rain.

Molly stood outside a small café watching the sun set. It'd been almost forty degrees that day. Warm enough to have a light jacket. Tolerable enough that you felt the sun. A cab pulled up and Molly smiled and waved as Greg got out and paid the driver. Lestrade closed the space between them and leaned in to kiss Molly. When they broke apart Greg pulled Molly away from the main entrance and to the left out of the foot traffic.

"Hi."Molly greeted with a smile.

"Hi."Greg responded returning her smile. "Don't know about you but I've been looking forward to this."

"So have I."Molly stated. "And I'm starved."

Greg laughed. "Can't have that. After you, Molly-girl."

Molly was pleasantly surprised that they found things to talk about that weren't work or Sherlock related. The time passed too quickly. The cuisine while simple was filling and delicious. The café was known for it's home cooking/comfort food and it lived up to it's reputation. When they were finished Greg paid the bill and they stepped outside.

"It's still nice out."Molly exclaimed happily.

Greg took Molly's left hand in his squeezing it. "Compared to what it's been. There's a park a few blocks over; want to go for a walk?"

"Would love to."

* * *

Greg Lestrade was having fun. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Between work and his pending divorce everything just seemed to blur. It sounded clinche and schoolboy romantic but Greg was happy just to be around Molly. To see her smile. It'd been too long since either of them had a reason to smile.

Molly's laughter echoed through the nearly empty park. Greg was sure the joke he'd just told hadn't been laugh worthy. However as he met Molly's gaze Greg saw nothing to indicate she was humoring him.

"I was thinking of doing a window box this year."Molly was saying as they walked around a bend in the path that had a fountain one one side and a flowerbed on the other. "My landlord is pretty flexible since I've been there for so long. Usually I don't bother with plants with my schedule I either forget to water them or don't have time to do so."

"I could build one for you."Greg offered surprising himself.

Molly stopped and turned to face Greg her eyes widening. "Really?"

Lestrade laughed. "Don't think I can handle a hammer and nails?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I just..."

Greg looped his arms around Molly's waist pulling her close. He kissed her allowing it to linger to the two minute category.

"Flower box would be lovely."Molly stated breathlessly as they broke apart.

Greg tucked a wind blown brown hair behind Molly's right ear. "Good."

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you."Molly said as they began walking back to the main street.

Greg stopped and kissed Molly once more. "I'm glad. Looks like the weather is turning on us though. Come on, I'll take you home."

Settled in a cab Greg found himself thinking of the unexpected twists and turns of life. Some are bad but others like the new relationship with Molly were good. Maybe just maybe his recent run of bad luck was a blessing in disguise. A steady rain had begun to fall sending a chill through the cab. Molly snuggled against Greg and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He placed a kiss on Molly's forehead and decided this was something he could definitely get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the cab pulled up in front of Molly's apartment building the rain had stopped. She took that as a good sign. Greg paid the driver and opened the door and got out. He turned and offered Molly a gallant hand. Molly smiled and accepted the help.

Molly's thoughts were spinning as she led the way to her apartment. A nagging voice in the back of her mind was telling Molly that this for Greg was a rebound. Even though he said it wasn't nobody dealt well with a divorce. Molly knew Greg wasn't looking for a commitment. She really was trying not to over think things and just enjoy the moment. Greg obviously cared about her. The way he looked at her when he called her Mollygirl Molly could happily live with the rest of her days. It made her toes curl as did his kisses. Feeling her face flush Molly quickly unlocked the door to her apartment, stepped in and turned on the light.

"Thank you, dinner was lovely."Molly stated as she took her coat off and hung it in the closet.

"Yeah it was."Lestrade agreed returning her smile. "Glad you had a good time."

Molly glanced at the clock on the left living room wall...barely eight thirty. She felt some of her normal awkwardness creep in.

"Umm..."Molly began."I have a decent dvd collection if you want to stay. I'm sure there's something..."

Molly never finished her sentence as Greg closed the space between them and kissed her. This was definitely better than a movie she decided dazedly a few minutes later. Hands roamed and various items of clothing were discarded. Later Molly would have a dim memory of she and Greg knocking a painting off the hallway wall as they progressed to the bedroom.

It was well past midnight when Molly became aware of time once more. she lay against Greg half tangled in the sheets and his arms. Greg shifted and pulled Molly into an embrace. She rested her head on his chest.

"We could still watch that movie, Molly-girl."Lestrade suggested quietly.

Molly smiled and shook her head. "I'm happy right here."

Greg chuckled and leaned down to kiss Molly. Once they parted he tucked a stray brown hair way from Molly's face.

"So am I."


	5. no such thing as a normal crime scene

Molly was tired and more importantly she missed Greg. It'd been a month since their first date. Text conversations and phone calls just weren't the same. They'd managed to sneak in one weekend get away a week and a half ago. Smiling at the memory Molly went about her tasks at the latest crime scene. Their trip had been to a lovely bed and breakfast just outside of London. It was a two story brick house with a wonderful garden in full bloom. It'd been tucked back by a creek and it was the most relaxed Molly had felt in a long time. She could tell Greg had been too. It'd been nice to see the tension ebb from Greg. To see him laugh and smile.

Today Molly was at a murder scene. The victim a young man in his twenties with a wicked stab wound to the chest. Nothing to Sherlock's standards to which Molly was grateful. She just wasn't in the mood for the consulting detective's ego. Most of the techs had left leaving just a few officers interviewing neighbors. The apartment wasn't in the best neighborhood and robbery was a suspected motive. Though Molly wasn't so sure. The victim's flat screen tv and expensive video game system were still there.

It was almost five o'clock on a wednesday afternoon. Quitting time for normal people and for once Molly could almost qualify as one of the masses. This was her only open case. Molly just had to head back to the morgue, finish paperwork and she might be home by seven. Maybe just maybe Molly could call Greg on the way home and see if he wanted to meet for a late dinner at a pub. Just then a sound reached Molly that caused her to freeze. It was a cross between a footstep and a thud. Standing Molly crept to the front door. It was probably nothing. She'd read too many books, spent too much time with Sherlock and seen too many movies. Molly stepped out of the open doorway and under the crime scene tape. The hallway was empty or so Molly thought. As she straightened to turn a muscular male arm snaked around her neck pulling Molly back against him.

The young doctor didn't have time to scream. Molly tried to struggle but she was too afraid. It was then Molly saw the still form of one of the young officers tucked between a corner and the stairs his shoes just visible. Nausea made itself known and Molly swallowed fighting to keep the bile at bay.

"Why?"Hooper asked in a croaked whisper once her attacker released pressure on her throat.

"My robbery was interrupted."The man stated angrily as he held a knife into her field of vision."I intend to get something for my trouble."

All Molly could do was pray. Pray and hope that Greg would find her.

* * *

Biting Anderson's head off was an almost daily task for Greg Lestrade. The man was decent at his job but it was his personality or lack of that got on Greg's nerves. However, what Anderson had just told him made Lestrade's blood run cold.

"What do you mean nobody's responding?"Lestrade demanded as he rose from the chair behind his desk.

"Dispatch's been trying for the past three minutes. Backup's enroute thought you'd want to go too."

Tinsley murder….Molly's case…..

Grabbing his coat, keys and cell phone Lestrade followed Anderson out the door. As they raced for the car Greg dialed and redialed Molly's cell.

"Come on Molly-girl, pick up. Please pickup."Greg pleaded silently as they got in the car and Anderson pulled out of the garage.

* * *

When Molly awoke her head was pounding and her throat felt like it was broke in two. She blinked against the darkness. Disoriented, trying to remember what happened. She was lying on her back hands and feet bound. Her right arm throbbed and she felt blood. How the injury had happened wasn't clear to Molly yet. Slowly memories came back in snatches.

Crime scene.  
Apartment.  
Man in hallway.

Molly felt tears begin and as they flowed it was only then that she noticed she was blindfolded. Stupid, stupid, she was so stupid. Molly knew better than to investigate something on her own. It was drilled into her in training. Crime scenes were never a hundred percent safe. No matter how it seemed. She struggled to stop the tears and try to be brave. The fear was nearly all consuming. Molly had never been more afraid. The man only had her because she was a means to an end; an opportunity. When that was over would she be over?

Molly knew Greg would do everything in his power to find her. Maybe even contact Sherlock. The thought of Greg, Sherlock and John riding to her rescue made the fear ebb a bit; just a bit. The tears slowed and Molly allowed herself to be hopeful. Maybe just maybe she'd get out of this alive.


	6. no such thing as a normal crimescene ptb

Title: No such thing as a normal crime scene  
author: Cindy Ryan

Being a D.I. Greg was used to dead bodies and blood. However, the Tinsley scene caused Greg's stomach to churn and his heart to drop to his knees. Two dead officers and a badly injured tech. Lestrade knelt carefully down by the small blood stain by the apartment's front entrance. He'd given up on calling Molly he knew she'd have responded by now if able to. The small foot prints in the blood were what had Greg's attention. They were female approximately Molly's size. The thought of Molly hurt caused anger to bubble into rage. With an effort Lestrade forced the anger back. There would be a time and a place to get Molly justice. Nobody hurt the people Greg cared about.

The DI stood and moved gingerly not wanting to disturb the crime scene. Additional crime scene techs and officers were arriving. A few minutes earlier Greg had put a call through to Sherlock and gotten a ring back from Watson stating they were out of town consulting on a case. They'd return as soon as possible. Anderson caught Lestrade's gaze and motioned him to the front of the stairs.

"No sign of a struggle."Anderson reported grimly."But looks like a body was dragged."

"No blood trail."Greg added.

"Means perp cornered…"Anderson began but was interrupted by the ringing of Greg's cell.

Lestrade snatched the device from his pocket and glanced at the display. Seeing Molly's name he motioned for Anderson to start a trace.

"Molly, where are you?"Lestrade demanded.

"She's tied up at the moment."An unfamiliar male voice responded.

"Who is this?"Greg asked through clenched teeth.

"Not important."Molly's kidnapper responded. "What is important is a respected D.I. of the Yard has a weakness."

Greg closed his eyes briefly and fought for control. He cared about Molly that was true. She was important to him. What Greg wanted more than anything was a chance to figure out what he felt for Molly. All that hinged on Greg keeping this murdering bastard on the line.

"How do you know I work for the Yard?"Greg asked stalling.

"Your girlfriend has a very detailed address book."The murder responded."Technology you can add all sorts of information."

"What do you want?"Greg demanded.

"That is a lovely question."The younger man replied."What is a life worth?"

Greg's knuckles were turning white from holding the phone so tightly. He looked over at Anderson who held up a fore finger; one minute.

"From what I've seen you don't value life."Lestrade stated coldly.

The younger man chuckled. "On the contrary, I value life very much; my own. I want two million Euros wired to the account number I've texted you in an hour. "

"I want proof Molly's alive."Greg demanded.

"Very well."The kidnapper replied reluctantly. "Time to wake up, luv."

Twenty seconds later a groggy familiar voice came on the phone.

"G-Greg?"

"Molly-girl,"Greg acknowledged in relief. "I promise I will find you."

"Only one way to keep that promise, Inspector."The murderer interrupted. "Tick,tock."

The call ended and Greg whirled to face Anderson.

"Burner phone; disposable."Anderson reported."Signal bounced off a cell tower near china town."

"I need more than that."Greg snapped.

"They're working on it."Anderson replied as Lestrade raced past him down the stairs.

"Tell them to work on it like their jobs depend on it."Lestrade ordered. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and alerts :)

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan

Doctor John Watson frowned at his cellular phone. Lestrade's latest text had been two fold updating them and telling them of where to meet. John glanced at the consulting detective sitting across from him. Sherlock's hands were steepled and he was looking out the window. From experience John knew Sherlock wasn't paying attention to the passing scenery.

"Update from Lestrade."Watson reported. "He..."

"Heard from kidnapper and they've narrowed the location of her possible whereabouts."Sherlock surmised still looking out the window.

"Yes."John affirmed. "There's a ransom demand so that's something. She's alive."

"She's only alive until the money transfer is complete."Sherlock commented absently."We won't arrive in time to help; Lestrade's on his own."

John nodded grimly remaining silent. He fiddled with his cell phone. He'd already sent a reply back to Lestrade. They'd only seen Molly on a professional basis since the debacle of a Christmas party months ago. Her attitude to Sherlock had been friendly to a point. Otherwise she'd seemed detached towards the consulting detective. Helping where she could but John could tell the friendship was gone. Even through Sherlock's mask of non-caring John could see the flicker of humanity when he was around Molly. The regret and sadness that briefly crossed Sherlock's face. This led John to believe he missed the friendship with the medical examiner. John missed her too and sent off a silent prayer that Greg would find her in time.

* * *

Greg tried to think of this as just another case. Tried to keep a clamp on his emotions. However, as he and Anderson coordinated with the backup that had arrived on the east side of China town the more anxious and worried Greg got. They had a backup group twenty strong that was narrowing the ten block search area the techs had come up with. It was nearly nine pm now and it felt like they'd been working on this so much longer than four hours. Greg had ordered everyone to run silent; no sirens. The last thing he wanted was the bastard to be spooked.

Slowly one by one the reports from the officers came back over the radio. Clear. Greg and Anderson stood by a group of squad cars. On the hood Greg had placed a map of London. He marked off the allies and streets as they were checked. The next officer called in; nothing. Only two streets left and Greg was praying one of them held Molly. If the techs were wrong; if they'd wasted precious time...

"We've got something."Anderson stated as he pocketed the cell phone he'd been talking on. "One of the shop owners told an officer there's been a white delivery van parked in the alley behind his store for three hours. He's never seen it before and they're not scheduled for any deliveries."

"Show me where."Greg ordered tersely.

Anderson pointed to the remaining alley that was yet to be cleared. A few blocks north from where they were. Greg studied the map for a beat more and then straightened leaving the map on the hood. This was the most hope they've had. This had to be it; had to.

"All units close in on the alley near Young and Bringhman."Lestrade ordered over the radio. "Do not enter; repeat do not enter."

Greg led Anderson and a remaining male officer through the streets of Chinatown. His gun drawn he ran the crowd moving out of their way. He reached the officers waiting at the head of the alley a few minutes later. Glancing in Greg saw the van which was parked at an angle halfway down. It was white with no markings and no plates. The windows were tinted. He nodded at Anderson and then at the lead officer standing next to him. Together they moved cautiously down the alley.

Barely three steps into the alley a trashcan clattered drawing everyone's attention to the rear. Directing his flashlight Lestrade saw a thin young man with red hair attempting to scale a wire fence. In seconds they were around the van and Greg had hold of the youth by the waistband of his jeans dragging him down. He tossed the alleged kidnapper down onto the ground with a bit more force than was required. He flipped the red head over. Greg still had his gun drawn as Anderson handed him a pair of handcuffs.

"D.I. Lestrade?"The youth asked with a smirk.

His anger threatening to overwhelm Greg snatched the red head to his feet and slammed him against the fence. "Where is Molly?"

"Behind you in the van."The kidnapper responded with a grimaced.

"Where were you taking off to?"Lestrade asked as he tossed the youth at Anderson.

"Supplies."The young man replied bitterly. "Should've known coppers wouldn't keep their word."

Lestrade opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it. Molly was more important.

"Get that piece of trash out of my sight."Greg ordered sharply as he motioned to the remaining officers and they made their way to the van.

* * *

Molly awoke to find herself alone. She wasn't sure where her kidnapper had gone to or why he had left her. She was still in the locked van; tied hand and foot. Her arm hurt and her head pounded. Her throat and mouth were dry from the gag and lack of water. Molly blinked back tears. Had he left her to die? Had he gotten his money and just left? She didn't think that likely since he wouldn't want to leave any witnesses. She'd seen his face; they could figure out who he was even if their weren't any prints in the van or at the crime scene. It didn't make sense.

Suddenly the van rocked slightly and banging could be heard on the back door. Molly struggled to turn in that direction. She strained to listen; voices, but muffled. There was a clank of metal on metal and a popping sound. Then the doors opened and bright light from flashlights poured in. She closed her eyes against the onslaught. Shoes scuffled against metal as people entered the van. One stopped by her and Molly kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to know who it was. She was afraid her kidnapper had returned with help. Gentle hands lightly touched her shoulders and then left and she felt the gag fall away.

"Molly, it's me. It's Greg."Lestrade's voice filtered through the young doctor's fear. "We got him; you're safe now. You're safe."

Tears flowed freely as Molly opened her eyes and saw Greg's handsome face swim into focus. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked so worried...all the doubts Molly had ever had about Greg's feelings for her fled. Right now she felt like she was his whole world...it was a wonderful feeling.

"Need a medic in here, now!"Greg shouted as he gently searched her for other injuries. "Where are you hurt Molly-girl?"

Molly swallowed hard struggling to get moisture to her dry throat. "J-just the arm...he cut it...and my head hurts."

Lightly Greg touched Molly's left cheek and she was momentarily lost in the emotion she saw in his brown eyes. Some she couldn't identify others were clear: fear, worry, self-blame. It wasn't his fault that she got hurt but that was the kind of man Greg Lestrade was. The people he cared about he held close. If they were in trouble there was no one you could count on more.

The medics arrived then and Greg stepped out of the way but didn't leave the van. He stayed by her side even after Molly was put in the ambulance. Finally realizing everything was over Molly felt herself drifting off. Before she did she reached over and took Greg's right hand in hers and squeezed it. He did the same in return. It was a simple gesture but it meant the world to Molly. It meant she was safe and cared for. At the moment Molly needed that more than anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lestrade/Molly

It was nearly eleven by the time John arrived at the hospital. It was late and well past visiting hours. Being a doctor, however, had privileges. Even though John wasn't employed at that hospital it still got him past security. As John walked down the quiet corridors he went over the details he'd learned once back in London. John had called the Yard looking for Lestrade and gotten a very tired Anderson. Presuming it was only because Anderson was very tired that John had gotten any information at all. Long short of it; three people dead, a tech in serious condition and Molly in fair condition. The kidnapper/murderer in custody.

Arriving at Molly's room John peeked in the half open door. He was surprised to see Lestrade slouched in the visitor's chair opposite the door. Assuming both asleep John was about to leave when Lestrade's soft voice stopped him.

"She only has minor injuries."Greg reported as he stretched and stood. "If you can count a deep cut on her right arm minor. Docs sedated her so she could rest without nightmares."

John stepped into the room and walked to Molly's bed. The doctor side of him took in her bandaged right arm, scrapes and bruises and bruised throat in a glance.

"Molly was one of the lucky ones."Greg commented sadly. "Bastard took two lives because he could plus the robbery victim. All dead because the son-of-a-bitch had his robbery interrupted...more likely a drug deal gone bad but we'll never know. He's lawyered up; not talking. Such a waste."

"Murder is always a waste."John responded quietly. "Though Sherlock would say otherwise."

Greg met John's gaze. "Sherlock couldn't be bothered to check on her, huh?"

John shrugged as he looked once more at Molly's still form. "He is worried about Molly."

"Didn't say as much, did he?"Lestrade countered.

"You know Sherlock."John replied.

Greg sighed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for coming...it'll mean a lot to her."

John cleared his throat. "Are you and Molly..."

A brief smile crossed Lestrade's face. "Yeah, couple months now. Scared the hell out of me when I heard she'd been taken...when I saw the blood at the scene and didn't know...everything can change in an instant and all you're left with is memories."

"I'm glad Molly's okay and that you two have each other."John stated with a smile. "You're good for each other."

"Hope so."Lestrade commented tiredly. "I'm just glad we have a chance to figure out what we've got."

"It's late...I should go."John commented as he moved toward the door. "Give Molly my best. Tell her she can call me for anything. Even if she and Sherlock never...mend things...tell her she has me."

"I will."Greg promised. "I know she's always appreciated your friendship."

John nodded looking back once more at his injured friend. Molly had been one of the lucky ones but John's experience from the military and from his time with Sherlock told him she had a long recovery ahead. John left the room knowing without a doubt that she would make a full recovery. Especially with Greg's help. It'd be a tough road but they'd get through it.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Molly had never been so happy to be home. It was late afternoon and she was curled up in bed a purple coffee mug full of hot tea sat on the nightstand. Her favorite quilt was pulled up to her shoulders. A movie she'd been meaning to watch was in the dvd player. The movie was a distraction. Something to make Molly forget why she was home in the middle of the afternoon instead of being at work. To forget why her right arm throbbed and why it hurt to talk or swallow.

Molly sighed and burrowed further under the quilt and tried to concentrate on the movie. It'd be better if Greg was here but he'd had to work. He'd been by her side until she left the hospital. That had sort of surprised Molly. Nobody in her life outside of her family had ever been that reliable. Molly would never forget the expression on Greg's face when she'd awoke for the first time. The relief and happiness mixed with sadness was a potent combination.

Greg had promised to stop by as soon as he got off. She had tried to assure him that she was okay on her own. They both knew that was a lie. It would take some time for Molly to recover emotionally from being kidnapped. Logically she knew and understood the recovery time. The other part of her hated it. Hated that he still had that control over her. Molly still looked twice at shadows, investigated noises she normally wouldn't. Molly's cell phone chimed signalling a waiting text message. She reached with her good arm and took the device off the nightstand. She activated the message and smiled seeing it was from Greg.

_'Hope to be done by six. I'll swing by that pub you like and pick up some of their soup.'_

Tears caused the screen to blur but Molly blinked them away long enough to type a reply and hit send. She leaned back against the pillow and allowed the tears to flow. She truly was lucky to have someone to care and look after her when she needed it. Minutes later the phone still in her hand Molly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Using the key Molly had given him Greg let himself into her apartment. It was a half hour later than he'd promised. Traffic had been hell and service at the pub hadn't been any quicker. Closing the door behind him Greg walked quietly to Molly's bedroom. He peaked in and saw she was asleep and the tv was on. Crossing back to the small kitchen Greg placed the take out bag of food in the refrigerator. He'd reheat it later when she was up to it. Returning to the bedroom Greg leaned against the doorframe watching Molly sleep.

The bruises on Molly's throat had started to fade. The ones on her arms had not and were still harsh against the doctor's pale skin. Seeing them caused Greg's stomach to twist. It was a reminder of how close he'd come to losing her. Too damn close. The risks were part of the job. Part of being in law enforcement which they both loved. The understanding of the risks didn't diminish the anguish and fear Greg had felt. Nor had it done anything to control the anger. Mistakes had been made that had cost lives and endangered Molly. Mistakes that the Yard and other police agencies would live with and try to use to make a better future.

One good thing about the past forty-eight hours was it had given Greg a lot of time to think. He'd admitted to himself that he loved Molly. He enjoyed her company and wanted her to be a part of his life. Greg knew that Molly wasn't to the same place he was yet. He knew she cared for him and that was enough for now. Seeing the movie had ended Greg stepped into the room and shut off the tv. He turned just as Molly stirred and woke. Greg smiled in greeting and walked to the bed.

"Sorry, was trying not to wake you."Lestrade apologized as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Molly gingerly scooted into a sitting position setting the phone on the nightstand.

"It's okay. "Molly replied hoarsely. "I'm glad to see you. What time is it?"

"Nearly seven was a bit later than I'd hoped."Greg replied as he leaned in to kiss Molly quickly. "I brought dinner, you hungry?"

Molly shook her head tiredly. "No, sorry."

"It's okay, it'll keep."Greg acknowledged. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but better."Molly replied.

"Good."Greg commented as he picked up the discarded dvd case. "How was the movie?"

"Don't know fell asleep."Molly replied with a smile. "Want to watch it with me?"

"Best offer I've had all day."Greg stated with a smile as he lightly kissed Molly before standing.

Greg kicked off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat down, stretched out and scooted closer to Molly. Gently he pulled her onto his lap quilt and all and wrapped his arms around Molly's waist. Molly smiled and squeezed Greg's left hand. Using the remote Molly turned the tv on and activated the dvd player. The opening credits began and Greg rested his head on top of Molly's.

"Thank you."Molly stated quietly.

Greg tightened his embrace. He knew the thank you wasn't for the movie or the food.

"You don't have to thank me, Molly-girl."Greg replied huskily. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Molly snuggled against Greg and together they watched the movie in quiet contentment.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unexpected  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Greg/Molly

In the weeks following the kidnapping Molly's recovery flourished. Her physical wounds healed and with the help of Greg and her friends the emotional ones diminished as well. Now back to work and a normal routine Molly happily bustled about her lab. The shifts flew by and usually were capped by a late night/early morning coffee or meal with Greg. Today being a Monday they decided to have breakfast at a nearby cafe. Towards the end of her shift Molly's cell phone chimed signalling a text message. She peeled off her gloves tossing them in a trash bin and walked to her desk. She picked up the phone and activated the message center. Molly smiled seeing the message was from Greg.

_'Running about twenty minutes behind; damn paperwork.'_

'That's fine.'Molly typed back. 'I'll save us a table.'

'_Looking forward to it; been a long day.'_

'See you soon.'Molly replied and set the phone down.

Six months ago Molly had eyes only for Sherlock. Now Molly had Sherlock's disastrous Christmas party to thank for Greg being in her life. She couldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without Greg's steady support. He had been her lifeline...listening whenever she needed to talk. Or not listening when Molly wanted to forget; needed a distraction. They'd fallen into a comfortable routine of meals, coffee or a quiet night in.

Finishing the few remaining tasks Molly completed her shift. She gave a report to her dayshift replacement and left. On the way to the cafe Molly tried to come up with ideas for gifts for Greg. He'd done so much for her Molly wanted to find a way to thank him. They'd had such a good time at that bed and breakfast a few weeks ago; perhaps another trip to the country was in order.

* * *

When Greg finally spotted Molly sitting in the third booth back from the door he was never so happy for a work day to be done with. Not only for the cliche'd reason of seeing the woman he loved but also because it'd been a long boring shift. He'd spent most of it going through old video footage of interrogation interviews the Yard had done ten years back. His boss had requested help with cold cases and since there currently were no fresh murders who was Greg to refuse? Reaching the booth Greg leaned in and kissed Molly before sitting down across from her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late."Lestrade apologized. "Since it's been slow my boss decided to let me organize and detail cold case files and video footage. So I had that paperwork plus my normal backlog to catch up on."

Molly smiled in greeting and reached across the table to take Greg's right hand in hers. "I know it's tedious work but it could..."

"Help, I know."Greg finished returning her smile."If it helps bring one of those victims justice it'll be worth it. Did you order?"

"No, was waiting for you."Molly replied as she untangled their hands and picked up her menu.

Greg signaled the waitress and briefly scanned his menu before placing his order. Molly did the same and the waitress left.

* * *

As the waitress left Molly and Greg fell into light small talk. She sipped on her coffee and couldn't help being amazed at how comfortable and natural her relationship with Greg was. They enjoyed each other's company...they were friends and more. Finally honest with herself Molly realized the one thing she'd been denying the last few weeks. The one thing she'd been so afraid to say. Afraid that if she said it this wonderful thing with Greg would vanish.

Molly knew those insecurities would always be there. She also knew Greg loved her and Molly wanted to latch onto that love and never let go. No matter how scary it was. Worthwhile things weren't easy...you had to earn and fight for them. This thing she and Greg had Molly wanted to last forever...or for however long the equivalent of forever was in reality. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath Molly said the words that she'd been so afraid would change everything.

"Greg...I love you."

The words came out quiet barely above a whisper, barely audible in the noisy cafe. The words were out of context in their small talk conversation. However, Greg still heard them. Molly watched apprehensively as Greg's face lit up and he leaned across the table. He kissed her soundly before pulling back resting his hands on the table surface staying halfway.

"I love you too, Molly-girl."Lestrade stated with a smile. "You're stuck with me."

Still breathless from the kiss Molly settled back in her seat smiling. Being stuck with Greg Lestrade was something Molly would treasure and never take for granted.


End file.
